Dominação
by Thata Martins
Summary: Castle e Kable tinham mais coisas em comum do que imaginavam. Uma delas era a persistência. A outra? O gosto pela dominação. Conteúdo master adulto. Pós-oitenta anos, ou equivalente emocional.


**14 de dezembro de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Castle e Kable tinham mais coisas em comum do que imaginavam. Uma delas era a persistência. A outra? O gosto pela dominação.

**Beta:** Eu mesma e meu Word. Portanto, se virem alguma coisa, me avisem.

**Aviso:** Spoilers sérios do filme. Sexo homossexual, quente feito o inferno e com violência inclusa. Fic escrita para ganhar passagem direto pro inferno e levar quantas pessoas eu puder comigo. Se quer viver entre os anjos, fique longe. Conteúdo master adulto. Pós-oitenta anos, ou equivalente emocional.

Pra quem não viu o filme e não sabe quem são os personagens, Gamer conta a história de **Kable **(interpretado por **Gerard Butler**), um presidiário que é forçado a matar outros em um combate sangrento pela sua liberdade. No mundo em que eles vivem, **Castle **(interpretado por **Michael C. Hall**) é um gênio tecnológico que inventou um chip que permite controlar as mentes de pessoas para entretenimento alheio. Deem uma procurada no Google pela sinopse, trailer e baixem o filme - vale muito a pena!

Adorei escrever essa fic e amei o resultado, então espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Dominação**

Depois de presenciar aquele número musical ridículo, e de ter acabado com todos os bonecos de Castle, Kable caminhou até ele, pegando-o pela camisa e jogando-o contra a parede. O homem que brincara com sua vida, e com a vida de sua família, estava na sua frente, com o rosto impassível e um sorriso doentio enfeitando seu rosto.

A raiva que habitava seu corpo há semanas se tornou mais forte e ele levantou o punho para fazer o sangue jorrar das feições delicadas de Castle. Seu punho parou a milímetros do alvo.

Castle deu uma risada baixa e satisfeita. Seus olhos apertados esquadrinhavam os orbes castanhos de Kable. O soldado preferido dos americanos, o herói dos Slayers, o único condenado que tinha conseguido escapar do seu jogo, seu prêmio, a seu dispor.

- O que...? – Kable murmurou, não entendendo como podia não ter o controle sobre suas ações.

- Obrigado por ter me levado ao grupinho que o tomou de mim. Eu não poderia ter matado a todos eles sem sua ajuda. Claro que reverter o crack deles foi mais fácil do que tomar doce de uma criança, mas você não podia esperar menos de um gênio como eu, não é mesmo?

Castle pensou em um Kable relaxado, com as mãos ao lado do corpo, e o homem à sua frente fez exatamente o que ele queria. Seu sorriso alargou ainda mais.

- Kable. Kable, Kable, Kable. – ele examinou o outro, do rosto aos pés, minuciosamente analisando o corpo definido e forte que via. Alto, musculoso, bonito, de traços firmes e masculinos. Castle chegou o rosto perto do de Kable, inalando o cheiro de suor, virilidade e sangue que estava impregnado no corpo do soldado. – Quanto tempo eu esperei por esse encontro.

Caslte levou uma das mãos brancas ao ombro do inimigo, os tons contrastantes dando mais valor ao toque. Castle sorria como um predador, apreciando cada segundo daquele encontro. Diabolicamente ansiando pelo o que estava por vir.

- Sabe, foram meses e meses ouvindo pessoas idolatrando você e rezando para que sobrevivesse mais uma semana. Milhares de pessoas, ao redor do globo, torcendo para que um prisioneiro escapasse da prisão. – ele deslizou a mão pelo braço forte, desenhando os músculos do braço de Kable – Eu não tinha me dado conta da sua importância quando lhe _inscrevi_ no programa. Pra mim, você era só uma cobaia, uma ferramenta, para um plano maior.

Kable olhou os olhos claros e frios com uma confusão imensa. Não entendia do que diabos aquele louco estava falando. Nada do que ele dissera tinha feito sentido. Kable só sabia que ele tinha planos para ele. Alguma coisa maquinava naquele cérebro modificado, e ele não compreendia o que.

- Infelizmente, com o passar do tempo, vendo suas batalhas, o jeito calculista e metódico com que você matava seus inimigos, a falta de remorso que preenchia os seus olhos... Devo admitir que você cresceu em mim, Kable.

Castle se aproximou do outro, sua mão entrando pela camiseta surrada, alisando o abdômen definido e subindo pelo peito. Acariciou um dos mamilos de Kable, causando uma reação imediata, que imaginara nitidamente em sua cabeça. Seus dentes brilharam na luz baixa e suas unhas desceram raspando a epiderme do moreno.

- Desde que você escapou daquele inferno, eu me surpreendi _querendo_ que você me encontrasse. E, conhecendo seu jeito de agir dentro da arena, imaginei que me encontrar fosse fácil. – ele fez um careta de desgosto – Pena que eu estava errado. – ele chegou a boca perto do outro – Por que demorou tanto, Kable?

Kable ainda lutava para conseguir de volta seus movimentos. Sua cabeça a mil, pensava que Castle estava a um passo de enfiar-lhe uma faca e vê-lo sangrar até a morte. Castle, no entanto, não parecia compartilhar da imagem paranóica de Kable, pois escorregou a mão branca para dentro da calça do moreno, arrancado um murmúrio de surpresa e um arregalar de olhos dele.

Os dentes pontudos e brilhantes se aproximaram da boca ferida de Kable, uma língua rosada pousou no sangue seco que enfeitava os lábios de Kable, provando-o como se fosse mel. Castle imaginou o outro abrindo a boca para receber e corresponder um beijo seu, mas não imaginou que a ação fosse muito melhor do que em pensamento.

Caslte gemeu quando sentiu a língua quente do soldado se enroscar na sua, explorando cada canto escuro e mordendo levemente os lábios imaculados do loiro. Seu cérebro foi tecendo imagens sem pensar muito e Kable foi obedecendo contra sua vontade.

Ainda estava confuso com o que acontecia, ainda lutava para recobrar o controle, mas ver seu inimigo gemendo contra sua boca enquanto ele o pressionava à parede, a mão calejada apertando a cintura do outro e deixando suas digitais marcando ali, o desconcertava.

As mãos de Kable arrancaram a camisa escura de Castle, rasgando em pedaços somente com a força de seus músculos. As mãos delicadas de Castle o ajudaram a se livrar da sua com mais gentileza, seus dedos percorrendo seu corpo, apertando a carne macia com força, como quisesse verificar que era real.

Kable sentiu a língua macia e molhada do outro passar por sua carne, provando de sua pele, deslizando por seu pescoço, descendo até um mamilo, brincando com ele, deixando-o duro. Sentiu dentes pegando a carne sensível e mordendo de leve. Kable jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo de contentamento.

A boca que brincava e tirava à força reações do seu corpo subiu pelo mesmo caminho, mordiscando e chupando a estrada que levava à sua orelha.

- Me diz, Kable. Como é sentir-se preso dentro do próprio corpo? – a voz cheia de tesão de Castle fez seu membro latejar em resposta – Como é sentir um cara lhe molestando e não poder quebrar a cara dele? – Castle enfiou a mão dentro da calça do soldado, apertando seu membro, iniciando uma masturbação lenta e delirante – Como é sentir todas essas reações e não poder se afastar ou deixar a moralidade lhe impedir de aproveitar?

Kable fez um som animalesco, que soou ao mesmo tempo frustrado e deliciado. Castle sorriu contra sua pele, enquanto o moreno pensava em como aquilo o estava afetando. Estava frente a frente ao seu inimigo, viera ali só para poder matá-lo e livrar-se da tirania do gênio maluco, estava fazendo coisas que nunca imaginara fazer com um homem, e tudo o que podia pensar era que estava gostando do tom de tudo.

Moralmente, estava tudo errado. Castle era seu inimigo, seu algoz, seu carrasco. Colocara Kable em perigo, o expôs à morte por semanas, brincou com sua vida como se fosse um brinquedo. Quebrara sua família em pedaços, separando sua filha da mãe, e obrigando a mulher a entrar para aquele jogo doente que tinha criado.

Mas, sentindo o que sentia agora, não lhe parecia assim de todo mal. Mesmo sem ter o controle sobre si, estava aproveitando, ainda que jamais admitisse ao outro. E Castle estava certíssimo: se tivesse uma escolha, aquilo provavelmente não estaria acontecendo.

O provavelmente se destacava em letras brilhantes porque o jeito com que o loiro trabalhava com as mãos era surreal. Kable sentia seu corpo tremer violentamente com os movimentos vigorosos; sua boca deixava escorregar murmúrios incoerentes e desconcertantes, que faziam Castle sorrir maravilhado.

- Pelo jeito não está tão ruim quanto você esperava, hã? – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Kable, antes de tomar sua boca para mais um beijo violento, cheio de dentes e com sangue escorrendo.

Castle suspendeu todo e qualquer movimento, afastando-se do soldado, olhando no fundo dos olhos, jogando comandos na consciência do outro em silêncio. Kable se viu retirando o resto de suas roupas lentamente, expondo-se por inteiro para o outro, que deteu o olhar sobre o membro duro e prestes a explodir. O brilho guloso nos olhos do gênio lançou uma onda de prazer por seu corpo e seu pênis reclamou pela falta de atenção.

Castle pareceu concentrar-se em uma imagem por um momento e Kable estremeceu quando sentiu seus joelhos dobrarem em frente ao loiro e as mãos retirarem o resto dos panos que o cobriam da cintura para baixo. Viu na expressão do outro o que ele queria que Kable fizesse; seu sorriso diabólico denunciara.

Kable não podia acreditar no que estava sendo forçado a fazer. Depois de ser forçado a matar centenas, de passar por um inferno de guerra, apenas para divertir outras pessoas, agora aproximava a boca do sexo de Castle, apenas para diverti-lo.

Castle imaginava e Kable obedecia. Era assim que funcionava. Nunca se sentira tão senhor do mundo como no instante em que a língua de Kable deslizou pela ponta de seu pênis, os lábios avermelhados tomando-o por inteiro, o movimento de vai-e-vem fazendo seu mundo girar. Era o máximo do poder. Ter o soldado que escapava de qualquer situação a seu dispor, vivendo apenas para lhe servir.

Castle achava difícil controlar Kable e ele mesmo para aquela experiência não ser mais curta do que planejava. Queria ainda fazer muitas coisas com Kable, coisas com as quais ele sonhara durante semanas, coisas que deixariam o soldado no pior estado psicológico da sua vida. Queria fazê-lo considerar o suicídio depois de tudo, por não conseguir viver com uma consciência pesada.

Sentiu o mundo se fragmentar e milhares de estrelas tomarem o cômodo. O corpo de Castle explodiu dentro da boca de Kable, que engoliu cada gota que formava o ser delicado e de inteligência suprema à sua frente.

Castle se sentou, apoiando as costas na parede de tijolos. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, o ar entrando em golpes. O suor enfeitava seu corpo definido. Ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando aqueles segundos de paz e êxtase.

Uma mão se fechou em seu pescoço. Tinha relaxado demais. Na primeira oportunidade, Kable voou em seu pescoço, atentando contra sua vida. Recuperando o controle nos movimentos do outro, o fez sentar, e reparou que ele, apesar da tentativa, ainda estava duro como uma rocha, os olhos escuros de desejo e ódio. Uma combinação perfeita, na opinião de Castle.

- Me diga, Kable, se pudesse se mexer, o que faria comigo?

- Eu... o mataria. – Kable respondeu entre dentes.

Castle respirou fundo e engatinhou até o outro, deitando-o no chão, e ficando em cima. Com um sorriso debochado, começou a se esfregar no outro, friccionando os membros, sentindo uma coisa molhada e pegajosa se interpor entre eles. A expressão de prazer culpado do outro fazia Castle cantar por dentro de felicidade.

- Tem certeza disso, Kable? – Castle provocou, sua respiração entrecortada.

Um gemido incoerente da parte de Kable fez Castle parar mais uma vez, sentindo prazer com a crescente frustração do inimigo. O dedo indicador de Castle lambuzou-se no pré-gozo do moreno, fazendo Kable fechar bem os olhos. Castle, então, sentindo prazer antecipado pelo o que ia fazer em seguida, introduziu-o com firmeza na entrada do soldado.

Kable arregalou os olhos, enquanto sentia o indicador de Castle entrar e sair de dentro dele. Kable queria se livrar do controle mental mais do que tudo, para poder dar uma lição naquele desgraçado de uma vez por todas.

Castle retirou o dedo e passou mais um sobre a cabeça do pênis de Kable, antes de introduzi-lo com seu companheiro. A expressão de prazer no rosto de Castle só aumentava ainda mais a raiva de Kable.

- E agora, Kable? O que faria comigo?

- Filho da puta! – a voz carregada de ódio do moreno fez o outro sorrir abertamente.

- São só dedos, soldado. – e introduziu um terceiro, movendo-os dentro do outro como se fizesse uma massagem. E riu. – Três dedos não são nada.

- Vá para o inferno!

- Depois. Tenho muitas coisas ainda para fazer. – Ele retirou os dedos de dentro de Kable, posicionando-se entre as pernas do soldado. O reconhecimento passou por seus olhos, antes de começar a ficar desesperado e lutar ainda mais contra o controle de Castle. Sentiu a ponta do pênis do outro começar a rasgar sua carne, ouviu a respiração do loiro acelerar e ele gemer pecaminosamente enquanto se forçava para dentro do moreno. – E... agora? O que faria comigo, Kable?

- Desgraçado! – ele gritou de dor – Filho da puta, desgraçado!

- Isso, fala mais, Kable. – iniciou o movimento de vai-e-vem, gemendo mais alto a cada estocada, causando arrepios no corpo do outro.

- Você vai me pagar, Castle. Quando eu me libertar, você está fodido. – Castle riu melodiosamente.

- E vai fazer o que quando isso acontecer?

- Eu vou foder você. Até você sangrar. E depois foi sufocá-lo até a morte lhe carregar pra longe desse mundo.

- Hum... Isso parece tão bom. – ele fechou os olhos, se forçando a não perder o controle de novo. – Mas não tão bom quanto foder _você_ desse jeito. – ele encarou o outro abaixo de si – Vê-lo tão desesperado, tão cheio de ódio, só me faz querer te foder _mais_.

O ritmo foi aumentando, Castle entrava cada mais fundo e mais forte. Ele imaginou o outro circulando sua cintura com as pernas, abrindo-se e facilitando seu trabalho, e Kable, ainda tentando lutar contra aquilo, obedeceu prontamente. Ele imaginou ainda mãos grandes apertando-lhe o traseiro, e foi o que sentiu Kable fazendo.

- Você não vai escapar dessa, Castle. Você vai me pagar e caro!

- Isso... uhum. Vou. Muito caro. – ele gemeu mais alto ainda, lançando mais uma daquelas pontadas desconcertantes pelo corpo de Kable.

Kable odiava gostar daquilo tudo. Especialmente quando observava com atenção a boca entreaberta e vermelha lançando seu nome em direção às paredes do lugar, o corpo arqueado balançando como uma das danças que Castle tanto adorava. E o jeito quase musical com que os corpos se chocavam, mais o suor escorrendo por entre eles, faziam Kable começar a rezar para se libertar de Castle, só para poder corresponder à altura do maluco.

- Vamos, Kable. – ele murmurou – Me pede por mais.

Kable lutou contra a humilhação. Por segundos, apertou tão fortemente seus lábios, que nada saiu. Mas o pensamento de Castle era tão forte, que não pôde resistir por muito tempo.

- Mais forte, Castle. – Kable não acreditava no que estava sendo obrigado a falar – Mais rápido. Mais fundo. – Kable queria morrer agora. – Mais... mais... mais...

Kable gemia feito uma puta. Castle debruçou-se sobre o soldado, beijando-o com fome, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Perdia-se no corpo do moreno, perdia-se nas sensações, perdia-se no significado de tudo aquilo. Perdeu-se completamente na sensação de poder que aquilo lhe dava.

Usou a mão para aliviar Kable, masturbando-o com mais vigor do que da primeira vez, querendo sentir o gozo escorrer por seus dedos. Queria aliviar-se no inimigo mais uma vez, e fazê-lo sentir o quanto aquilo era bom. Que os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, porque funcionavam tão bem quanto uma das máquinas perfeitas que fabricara.

Kable não sabe quando foi exatamente que aconteceu. Ele sabe que estava embaixo de Castle, gemendo feito um louco, sentindo aquela mão experiente concordando em aliviar-lhe, enquanto seu corpo recebia estocadas que atingiam alguma coisa no fundo de seu ser e que fazia sua cabeça rodar.

Ele estava embaixo de Castle, aproveitando tudo aquilo, querendo poder agarrar os cabelos que sutilmente acariciavam-lhe o rosto durante o beijo, quando seus braços enroscaram-se nos fios loiros sedosos. Àquela hora, ele imaginou que Castle tinha pensado a mesma coisa que ele e aproveitou o momento.

Quando quis puxar-lhe os fios com um pouco mais de violência, e descobriu ser capaz de fazê-lo, foi que percebeu que podia se mexer sozinho. O beijo, as estocadas fundas, a fricção delirante e a descoberta de que estava livre – pelo menos por enquanto – fizeram com que seu corpo tremesse violentamente, sua boca soltasse a de Castle para poder gritar bem alto e seu sêmen derramasse com força entre os dedos do loiro e seu abdômen.

Castle ainda não tinha percebido nada quando seu cérebro liquefez. Nem se sua vida dependesse disso, não poderia manter o controle sobre Kable enquanto sentia cada espasmo que aquele orgasmo inacreditável lhe proporcionava.

* * *

Por muito tempo, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ficaram deitados, um do lado do outro, se recuperando. Castle estava meio fora de órbita, controlando-se o suficiente para Kable não fazer uma segunda tentativa de assassinato.

Kable, por outro lado, estava mais consciente do que nunca. Para testar a teoria de que não estava mais no poder de Castle, como um comatoso que acabara de acordar, ele testou seus movimentos. Primeiro a mão, abrindo e fechando os dedos, rodando o pulso, tomando o cuidado para nada estralar; depois, os pés, movimentando-os em círculos, abrindo e fechando os dedos, puxando a perna um pouquinho para o lado, o suficiente para saber que, sim, ele estava de volta, mas sem fazer muito alarde e Castle não perceber.

A segunda coisa que Kable fez foi pensar. Pensar com clareza, mais especificamente. Ele precisava de um plano. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria fora do controle de mente, nem sabia se era algo temporário, graças à explosão de prazer que os dois experimentaram há pouco. Então ele precisava de um tempo, precisava fazer Castle baixar a guarda por tempo suficiente para que pudesse dar-lhe uma lição.

Antes de fazer algo estúpido que lhe custasse a vida, ele ficou parado. Esperando. Esperando por uma confirmação de que estava definitivamente livre, ou a continuação da humilhação que estava passando.

- Acho que nós devíamos tomar um banho. – ele aspirou o ar – Apesar de apelativo, não estamos cheirando tão bem. – Castle levantou, olhando para Kable, que imediatamente o imitou.

Castle, sem perceber nada, foi liderando o caminho até o andar de cima e para dentro de seus aposentos. Uma cama macia, uma porta guardando um closet e uma guardando um banheiro. Uma cômoda no quarto e mais nada. Simples e nem um pouco hi-tech.

Kable ficou um momento para fora do banheiro, testando sua teoria. Castle apareceu, a testa franzida, fixando seu olhar no soldado. Quando este não se mexeu – e sorriu perigosamente – ele entendeu e tentou fechar a porta antes que o outro o machucasse.

Castle não era páreo para Kable, então não foi difícil abrir a porta e jogá-lo contra a pia. Kable viu terror dentro dos olhos do loiro. E sentiu um prazer imenso com aquilo. Era a vez de ele brincar.

Atacou a boca do outro ferozmente, enterrando os dedos no cabelo loiro, puxando os fios sem gentileza nenhuma, a língua mexendo como um furacão, tirando a sanidade de Castle. Mordeu o lábio inferior do inimigo, fazendo o sangue escorrer para dentro da sua boca. Sorriu.

Sentiu o menor tentar pegar alguma coisa afiada pra se defender, então segurou e virou o pulso, deixando a navalha cair na pia. Ele virou o maldito, pressionou-o na parede, segurando os pulsos acima da cabeça e atacou sua boca mais uma vez, seu joelho entrando pelo meio das pernas do outro, roçando nele de um jeito provocante, resultando num gemido engasgado que fez questão de engolir.

Castle sabia que estava perdido. Assim que Kable conseguisse o que queria – sua vingança – ele era um homem morto. O pior de tudo era não conseguir pensar direito com todas as sensações que o soldado estava lhe provocando. Não conseguia planejar nada, sentindo-se queimar por dentro com toda a dominação e urgência do outro.

A boca de Kable desceu até seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo com força, marcando território. Kable deixaria quantas marcas pudesse, para que quem quer que encontrasse o corpo, sacasse de cara o que tinha acontecido com ele antes de chegarem.

Castle sabia que a violência com que era apertado e mordido, era resultado do ódio que provocara no homem desde que seus caminhos se cruzaram. Sabia que não haveria chance se não cooperasse, se não o fizesse querer mais e mais. Então desistiu de resistir e lutar, e entregou-se completamente ao outro. Era a sua vez de ser dominado.

Quando finalmente Castle parou de se debater, Kable soltou suas mãos e puxou o loiro pela cintura, grudando seus quadris e beijando-o mais profundamente ainda. Parecia querer invadi-lo pela boca.

Afastou-se para buscar ar. A visão dos lábios de Castle inchados e machucados e da face vermelha de excitação o fez grunhir baixo. Conduziu o outro até a beirada da banheira e o obrigou a sentar, respirando fundo várias vezes com o intento de se acalmar.

Castle estava confuso. Geralmente, o poder o excitava. Ter o controle sobre a situação e sobre as outras pessoas também, era isso que o deixava maluco. Mas algo no olhar animal de Kable, no seu jeito passional e cheio de ódio, o fazia sentir mais prazer ainda do que quando estava no controle.

Ele observou o soldado pegar o membro na mão e aproximá-lo do seu rosto com incredulidade no olhar. Com o brilho da autoridade de um capitão militar, Kable encostou a carne macia dos lábios molestados do outro.

Castle salivou. Não disse nada, nem demonstrou a vontade que sentia de fazer aquilo. Simplesmente abriu a boca e permitiu que Kable entrasse por inteiro. Castle não era principiante. Sabia muito bem o que fazia. E pensou que, se tivesse alguma chance de sair vivo, aquela era ela.

Kable segurou os cabelos do outro mais uma vez. Tinha alguma coisa incrivelmente satisfatória em enrolar os dedos nos fios sedosos do cabelo de seu inimigo enquanto ele chupava-o de forma torturante. Como ele era bom! Podia ter brincado mais com aquilo ao invés de mergulhar de cabeça em programas de computador.

Castle sentiu o pré-gozo invadir sua boca. Sentiu o gosto de Kable e queria sentir muito mais. Era delicioso. Uma perdição. Sentia-se tão perdido que queria beber o soldado todo, beber sua essência inteira. Fazê-lo desaparecer da face da Terra por entre seus lábios. Mas Kable saiu de dentro de Castle e levantou o loiro.

- Liga essa droga! - a voz rouca e autoritária fez Castle estremecer.

Castle apertou o botão que fazia a banheira encher e ficou esperando. Durante todo o tempo, Kable não fez nada. Ficou olhando o inimigo de cima a baixo, fazendo-o sentir-se desconfortável. Não o tocou em nenhum momento. Castle queria que ele lhe tocasse, sentia-se estranho observado e nada mais. Desconfortável feito o inferno. Mas não ia pedir.

Um sorriso tomou os lábios de Kable. Não era um bom sinal. Castle sentiu-se quente, mas não gostou da sensação de perigo.

- Vire-se! - Castle engoliu em seco e se virou.

Sentiu o outro se aproximar e segurar um braço atrás de suas costas. Colocou a outra mão na sua nuca e forçou seu tronco para baixo com ela. Kable fez com dobrasse o corpo para frente, deixando as costas retas e o traseiro empinado. Ele não gostou nada daquilo. Mas não tinha acabado.

Kable lhe passou o pé, fazendo-o cair em um joelho. Chutou a outra perna para fazê-lo ajoelhar por completo. Logo, estava de quatro, apoiado à borda da banheira. Com o pé, Kable ainda o fez afastar as pernas, expondo-o de uma maneira... humilhante.

Agora Castle entendia o sorriso que o moreno tinha fabricado. Por um instante, conseguiu vislumbrar o que desconcertava Castle e agora usava aquilo contra ele. Castle sentiu um ódio ferver dentro dele. Maldita hora em que baixara a guarda! Maldito Kable por fazê-lo perder o controle daquele jeito! E maldito seja por fazê-lo gostar daquilo!

Ele parou de amaldiçoar Kable quando o escutou gemendo atrás de si. No primeiro momento, achou que estava ouvindo demais. Mas no segundo, teve certeza. Virou-se para ver o que ele estava fazendo e quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Kable estava se tocando, enquanto olhava para o traseiro de Castle.

- Quem permitiu você se mexer? Vire-se!

Castle pensou em enfrentar o soldado, mas lembrou-se do que estava em jogo ali e virou-se novamente. Sentiu-se sujo, exposto, humilhado. Ele queria muito matar o maldito que estava atrás de si, batendo uma enquanto olhava para ele naquela situação. Sentiu-se tonto, segurava tão forte na beirada da banheira, que seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Maldito! - resmungou.

- O que foi que disse?

- Maldito seja, Kable! Isso que eu disse! - ele falou olhando para a parede verde à sua frente.

Ouviu uma risadinha às suas costas que fez seu sangue ferver. Não aguentou mais aquela humilhação e fez a coisa mais estúpida que podia: virou-se para golpear o soldado. Conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto do homem. Sua mão doeu mais do que a face máscula do outro, mas o fato de ele ter tentado machucar o moreno desencadeou uma reação violenta.

Kable jogou seu corpo em cima do de Castle, derrubando-o na banheira e caindo em cima dele. Os dois lutaram por muito tempo, espalhando água para todos os lados. Infelizmente para Castle, Kable era o sobrevivente de um jogo mortal criado por ele, e era mais forte do que qualquer pessoa que Castle conhecia, enquanto o loiro não tinha massa muscular suficiente nem para bater com força no maldito, que dirá sobrepujar sua força.

Kable puxou os dois braços do gênio para trás das costas, segurando-o com uma mão só. A outra foi parar nos fios sedosos, segurando bem a cabeça e afundando-a na água. Deixou Castle submerso por vários segundos, antes de tirar sua cabeça da água.

- Você quer lutar, hã? Acha que é homem suficiente pra isso? - submergiu-o de novo. Castle debateu-se até soltar um de seus braços. Ele tentou bater no soldado, mas não o machucou nem um pouco. Kable puxou-o de volta. Riu em seu ouvido. - Você se acha muito macho, escondendo esse seu corpo fraco atrás de seguranças e soldados. Tendo pessoas pra fazer seu joguinho sujo, controlando todos que cruzam seu caminho.

Kable enfiou a cabeça do outro na água novamente. Castle estava desesperado. Podia sentir que aquele era o fim. Morreria afogado, por ter sido tão imprudente. Por ser impulsivo.

Kable puxou a cabeça do gênio outra vez. Castle puxou o ar com força, preparando-se para mais um mergulho. Mas Kable virou seu rosto para trás, beijando-o com vontade. Castle não teve tempo de recuperar seu fôlego, pois sem aviso ou preparo Kable introduziu seu membro dentro de Castle, fazendo o loiro gritar de dor.

Castle apoiou-se na beirada da banheira, na mesma posição de antes. Só que agora, ao invés de ficar distante, Kable estava colado a ele, enfiando em Castle com força, sem se importar se o estava machucando ou não.

Castle, sentindo-se violentado, baixou os olhos e viu um filete de sangue misturar-se à água quente. Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os bem, resmungando a cada estocada dolorida, torcendo para que aquela dor fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Kable, talvez ficando com pena do outro, ou talvez só tentando extrair mais prazer do ato, começou a passar sua mão pelo corpo de Castle, apertando sua pele, passando as unhas por suas costas, deslizando os dedos por seu peito, seu abdômen e descendo até seu baixo ventre.

Castle tremeu ao sentir dedos envolvendo seu sexo, apertando-o de leve e percorrendo sua extensão como um carinho. Kable estava torturando-o com a mão, tão devagar que fazia com que ele bloqueasse todo o resto só para sentir aquele prazer intenso.

Tentando aumentar a sensação da carícia, ele mexia o quadril contra a mão do soldado, o que, automaticamente, fazia-o ir de encontro ao membro de Kable, aumentando o prazer dele no processo.

O fogo existente entre os dois, causado pelo ódio mútuo, começou a aumentar a temperatura do lugar. Castle podia imaginar a água fervendo e evaporando, condensando-se e chovendo sobre eles novamente. Isso era a maior prova de que Kable estava acabando com sua sanidade.

Os dois corpos movimentavam-se em sincronia, em ritmo acelerado, Kable deitando às costas de Castle e este abrindo mais as pernas, permitindo que o outro entrasse fundo, atingindo o mesmo ponto que ele tinha atingido no soldado, fazendo-o gritar de tesão.

Kable estava cansando de calmaria. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e da masturbação, lançando setas de prazer entre os dois corpos. Castle jogava-se contra o quadril do outro, sem nem lembrar de que houve dor antes daquela onda de eletricidade. Sua mão juntou-se com a de Kable, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade dos movimentos abaixo da sua cintura.

Os dois atingiram o orgasmo praticamente ao mesmo tempo, derramando-se na água da banheira, misturando os fluídos com a água quente. Castle gritou. Kable mordeu-lhe o ombro, gemendo baixo. Os dois estavam exaustos. E, estranhamente, felizes.

Dois inimigos, unidos num só pecado.

Kable não se mexeu. Não saiu de dentro de Castle. Ficou abraçado ao inimigo, respirando em seu pescoço, mexendo-se o suficiente para achar uma posição mais confortável. Castle também não se mexeu. Mesmo ainda invadido pelo soldado, sentia-se bem, como não se sentia em muito tempo.

Ficaram assim, vendo os minutos passarem. Castle foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Não vai sair de dentro de mim?

- Não quero. - ele murmurou, com aquela voz rouca e deliciosa no ouvido de Castle - Você é tão gostoso.

Castle riu, borboletas voando dentro de seu peito. Kable, contrariando suas vontades, desgrudou-se do outro, pegando uma esponja e um frasco de sabonete líquido que jaziam esquecidos por ali. Passou a esponja pelas costas de Castle, esfregando-o com vigor e delicadeza, completamente diferente do Kable de segundos atrás.

Castle relaxou ao toque. Por mais que Kable o quisesse morto, naquele momento, dentro daquelas paredes, não eram inimigos. Eram amantes. O moreno sentou com as costas encostadas numa das paredes de porcelana, puxando Castle pela cintura, encostando-o em seu peito.

A esponja desceu por seu peito, massageando suavemente, lavando os resquícios de atividade daquela noite. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Castle se sentia protegido, seguro. Aquilo era o mais carinhoso que alguém já tinha chegado a ser com ele, e estava gostando muito.

Kable continuou a lavá-lo. Braços, depois coxas, pernas e subindo novamente. E fazendo o mesmo caminho mais de uma vez. Depois de um tempo, parou no sexo de Castle, esfregando-o com vontade. Castle achou que não tinha como ficar ereto novamente, mas os beijos que Kable estava depositando em sua nuca, pescoço e ombros, as mordidinhas de leve no lóbulo de sua orelha, e os apertões de leve em seus mamilos, o estavam excitando novamente.

Os dedos desceram para sua entrada, tocando-o intimamente, um choque passando por seu corpo, deixando-o tenso. Kable invadiu-o com seus dedos, massageando sua entrada e procurando o ponto que o tinha levado à loucura. Quando Castle emitiu um som parecido com um ronronar, ele soube que o tinha achado. Continuou mexendo nele, enquanto o masturbava com a esponja.

Kable excitou-se com os gemidos e murmúrios de Castle. Amou vê-lo mordendo os lábios enquanto contorcia o corpo, buscando mais contato com ambas as mãos de Kable.

- Pare! - Castle segurou as mãos do soldado, impedindo-o de continuar. Kable franziu a testa, já pronto para resmungar, mas Castle ajoelhou-se em frente ao soldado, pegando a esponja de sua mão.

Começou a banhá-lo, do mesmo jeito que Kable fizera com ele. Acarinhando o soldado, provocando os mesmos arrepios, esfregando o sexo do outro com o mesmo vigor com que recebera a carícia.

As respirações estavam descompassadas novamente, uma nuvem espessa de excitação pairando em volta deles. Castle sentou no colo do moreno, agarrando-se a ele como uma mulherzinha, mas sem sentir diminuído em nada por causa disso.

Ele estava cedendo o controle para o outro, por isso não era tão ruim quanto antes. Beijaram-se. Fizeram sexo novamente. Seus gemidos foram lançados para todos os lados. Suas respirações fugiram de seus corpos. E eles derreteram um no outro, mais uma vez.

- Chega. - Kable disse, ainda se recuperando - Vamos sair dessa água logo.

Os dois saíram, se enxugaram e foram deitar na enorme cama confortável. Depois de tanto exercício, tudo o que queriam era dormir profundamente. Castle, no entanto, sabia que aquilo estava longe de terminar. Deitado ao lado do soldado, com nada mais do que um lençol cobrindo seu corpo da cintura para baixo, murmurou para o teto:

- Chegamos na parte em que você me mata?

Silêncio do outro lado da cama. Castle pensou que o outro poderia ter adormecido, mas ao virar a cabeça, encontrou um par de olhos brilhantes lhe encarando. Kable puxou o loiro para mais um beijo.

- Não. Talvez mais tarde. - E sorriu. E Castle retribuiu o sorriso, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e adormecendo satisfeito por ter conseguido tudo o que queria.

**FIM**


End file.
